The smurfs the real story
by bart2
Summary: Papa smurfs rule of tyranny is about to come to an end. See the smurfs in a totally different light.


Disclaimer: I do not own any copyright to the smurfs and never have this is purely a work of fiction and not intended by me to make profit.

Hefty and Brainy took off their white hat's and wiped their brows in the searing midday sun. Picking smurf berries was never a fun occupation but it had to be done. Brainy looked around and said to Hefty " I'm fed up working my hands to the bone everyday". Hefty looked back and grunted " It has to be done if all of us are to eat, Brainy ,if you hadn't realised that!". Brainy moved along the row of berry bushes and realised this was not the smurf he needed to end Papa Smurf's reign of inequality. For the last two years Brainy smurf had been bitterly unhappy with life in the smurf village. At first Brainy had noticed small things that Papa smurf had been up to. Standing in the field he began to think back to the very first time he found himself challenging his long -time mentor.

It all started about two and a half years ago when Papa smurf called Brainy into his office. Brainy strolled in as he had done a million times. Being in Papa smurf's office would have daunted a lesser smurf but Brainy was the big man's assistant so this was where he worked. Tonight Papa smurf had a different demeanour he looked more sullen more worried than the jovial old smurf everyone knew him to be. Papa smurf frowned and the lines on his blue face became deep and pronounced. The old smurf looked at Brainy and motioned him to sit down. Brainy ,as any smurf would, quickly obeyed and took his seat. The young smurf felt cold and exposed in the hard, wooden seat. He tried to look into Papa smurf's eyes but found it increasingly difficult. Visibly squirming, Brainy stammered asking his leader "What can I do for you Papa smurf". Papa smurf stroked his white beard and sighed a long strained sigh. He cleared his throat but Brainy got the impression this was just to get his attention rather than to ease it. Papa smurf began slowly he said " Brainy I can trust you can't I?" Brainy gulped and nodded. Papa smurf eased himself back in the chair and stroked his beard again " Good" he said "Because if I can't trust you then there is no reason for me to continue". Brainy adjusted his glasses and began to think about whatever it could be that Papa smurf was trying to say. Papa smurf began again " I want to discuss the situation of Lazy smurf, it appears that he has been living up to his name and not working. If we are to eat sufficiently this winter we need everyone to pull their weight.". Brainy knew about Lazy but he never knew him to deliberately attempt sabotage the effort the smurfs went to collect food for the winter. Lazy had to be cajoled to work but he never maliciously attempted not to work. While Brainy was thinking Papa smurf began saying " I'm fed up with Lazy so I've decided that he must be dealt with". Brainy sat in stunned silence and then said "Dealt with?". Papa smurf smiled and nodded and said "Brainy you are so naïve have you really no idea?". Brainy had some idea but hoped and prayed that he was wrong anyhow he shook his head. Papa smurf laughed and said "I want him dead!". Brainy felt as though he had been punched in the stomach. He had never been particularly close to Lazy but to kill him would haunt Brainy to his dying day. Brainy began to gasp as he finally found his breath this made Papa smurf look oddly surprised. Laughing Papa smurf said " I didn't expect you to do it". Brainy sighed with a little relief until he realised that Papa smurf intended to turn one of his fellow smurfs into a murderer. Brainy shifted in his seat as Papa smurf searched through the papers on his desk. After much searching Papa smurf had obviously found what he was looking for. He handed Brainy a small piece of paper and said "These are smurfs loyal to the cause". Brainy had never heard Papa smurf use "the cause" before. This type of tone began to make Brainy afraid that there were dark days ahead for the smurf village.

Brainy entered the house of the smurf that was intended to be used as an assassin. Brainy stood in the doorway and almost had to stop himself laughing. Clumsy had never struck him as an assassin but then everything was unexpected these days. Clumsy sat at the bare wooden table and motion Brainy to sit on the other chair. Apart from the bed this was the only furniture in the small toadstool house. Papa smurf had banned excessive ownership long ago. All smurfs were limited to only a few pieces of furniture and no money or currency. Papa smurf controlled every aspect of the smurfs lives and they needed what he told them they needed. Clumsy looked impatiently at Brainy and then said "It's about Lazy isn't it?". Brainy nodded quickly, Clumsy continued "Do you want it to look like an accident or do you want us to take him away and dispose of the body?". This frankness surprised Brainy and he realised if he condoned Lazy execution he would be as bad as Clumsy. Making a quick decision Brainy said "I'll do this one myself". Clumsy laughed and said "OK do you want a few pointers?". Brainy gulped and shook his head he backed out of a place he vowed he would never go again. Brainy hurried to Lazy's house as he went he vowed there would be no killing in the smurf village while he was around. Brainy's blue knuckles rapped Lazy's front door. Surprisingly Lazy responded quickly and hurried Brainy in. Brainy explained Papa smurf 's plans. Lazy's droopy look turned to one of fear and surprise. Lazy begged for his life for what seemed like hours. Brainy listened as his fellow smurf poured out his anguish and explained over and over how he wanted to live and how he would change his ways. Brainy looked deep into Lazy's eyes and explained that he would not kill him.

The two smurfs trekked through the woods until Brainy went as far as he dared it was then that he turned to Lazy and said "You must stay here now it's for your own good I will try and meet you here as often as I can and I fear there may be others". Lazy looked bemused he opened his mouth but no words came out he looked around and then hugged Brainy the two smurfs were intertwined for what seemed like forever. When they finally broke there was an awkward silence Brainy waved and turned his back on his fellow smurf and went back to become a vital cog in Papa smurf's master plan. Standing in the smurf berry field Brainy realised it would have all been so different if he had just handed Lazy's name over to Clumsy and forgotten about the whole thing. Maybe he would have if it hadn't been for Papa smurf's treatment of the lovely Smurfette. Smurfette was originally created by the evil Gargamel to cause the smurfs to fight for her affection's. Originally this was the case until Papa smurf stepped in to calm things down. Now Smurfette was just like everyone else, for a while. Soon after everyone had calmed down Papa smurf began to allow Smurfette to do things that other smurfs were not allowed to do. Smurfette was allowed elaborate furniture and fine clothes and she didn't have to work if she didn't feel like it. Smurfette was happy with this arrangement until one night Brainy heard her and Papa smurf arguing in his office. It was clear that he was making proposals of marriage. Smurfette rejected these proposals and said she only had eyes for Greedy. The next day Papa smurf called Brainy to his office and said that Greedy was not pulling his weight and had to be "dealt with". Brainy "exiled" Greedy who joined up with his friend Lazy and an ever increasing band of smurfs who got in Papa smurfs way. As Brainy entered the village he could hear laughter to his astonishment it was Smurfette. She and Papa smurf were lying in her front garden laughing and whispering in each others ear's. Brainy could not believe it but he went to do his chores in Papa smurfs laboratory. Whilst in the lab Brainy found empty vials of different ingredients. In Papa smurfs book he found these ingredients made a love potion. This must have been how Papa smurf got Smurfette to accept his proposal. Brainy was enraged the veins on his bald blue head stood out and he vowed that Papa smurf must be stopped.

Papa smurfs wedding to Smurfette was planned for a year to the day. Brainy knew this gave him a year to rally as many of his fellow smurfs to join the "exiles" to oppose Papa smurf. Brainy knew Hefty was out so he had to look elsewhere. Looking round the village Brainy knew of two smurfs who would complete his group. The first was Handy would could build anything from wood and some rope. The second was Jokey although on the surface he appeared a liability his knowledge of explosives was second to none after all he had managed to make those exploding presents for years and not injure anyone. Brainy walked into Handy's worshop to find the smurf buried in a stack of wood. The voice from within said "Whoever you are your order will have to wait I'm busy making furniture for Smurfette". Brainy knew this was his chance to persuade Handy to his band. Brainy said "Wouldn't you prefer to build something that challenges your mind rather than presents for that spoilt little madam!". Handy looked up from his work and said "What have you got in mind?". Brainy smiled he said "Not here tonight, my house and then I'll show you what". Handy smiled and nodded and then got back to work. Brainy's next stop was Jokey's house. Brainy pushed the door opened and then flung himself on the ground as he expected a large cream pie whistled past his head. As Brainy looked up Jokey just said "How did you know?". Brainy just had one answer "Experience". The two smurfs laughed and Brainy had to make a conscious decision to straighten his face and talk about serious issues. Jokey heard all Brainy had to say and followed him with Handy to the clearing to meet the exiles.

Brainy stood in front of his fellow smurfs and said "We are all here because we have a common goal and that is to end the reign of Papa smurf. We have tried through passive resistance and now it is time to wake up and realise we must hit Papa smurf hard and drive him from our village". The crowd was oddly silent until Grouchy said "I hate Papa smurf. How will we drive him out?". Brainy said "We have about a year to train and hopefully we will have the support of Handy who will build us some artillery". A low hum went over the crowd and then silence as everyone stared at Handy who just said "I'm in". The crowd breathed a sigh of relief and Brainy continued "We also have Jokey to provide us with some munitions". The crowd gasped at the prospect of explosives and then turned to Jokey who said "Sounds like a laugh". Training started the very next morning and the three members of the group still left in the village went to see the exiles as often as they could. The year passed surprisingly quickly and Brainy still felt unprepared he knew he would need all his wits about him if he was to beat his mentor. Handy ordered the artillery to be wheeled into position. When all was ready Brainy gave the order for the bombardment to begin. Rocks flew into the air and landed on the toadstool houses. Devastation ran through the streets as smurfs dashed for cover wherever they could. The attack lasted for two hours before Brainy called a halt to assess the damage they had done. The dust cleared and Brainy surveyed what was left of his home and the answer was not a lot. As he began to think a loud explosion cracked through the air to his left. Brainy was in shock that Papa smurfs supporters still had the ability to fight. Brainy ordered the bombardment to continue and ordered Jokey's men to begin throwing their grenades. The air was filled with noise and Brainy felt he would surely end up deaf. As if everyone could hear him the air fell silent Brainy asked the smurf nearest what was wrong and he said they had no more ammunition. Brainy regretted it but ordered his exiles to charge the village. Armed only with sticks and their courage the smurfs set at the task in hand. Ploughing from house to house they encountered resistance at every step. As the exiles closed in on Papa smurfs house they were confronted by Papa smurfs elite allies. Hefty, Clumsy and others barred the way to their leader. Brainy charged first wielding his stick above his head and bringing it crashing down onto Clumsy's body. To Brainy's dismay Clumsy didn't even flinched and he began to rain down of torrent of blows on the former assistant. Brainy's allies poured forward to his aide. For all of about ten minutes there was a flurry of blue hands and feet and raised sticks. The two sides stepped back from each and tried to take some air. Brainy rallied his troops for one last push. He stood up and said "We are tired and hungry but we have something they can never take, we fight for the truth and we have a just cause. Just one more push and we'll be through and the tyranny will be over". Brainy took his stick in hand and clenched his fist. His lip was split and his nose broken but he breathed in what may well have been his last breath and screamed "Charge". The small band of smurfs followed their leader stride for stride as the two sides clashed once more. Brainy was in the thick of the action as he traded blows with any opposing smurf he could find. The elite smurfs went limp one by one as their bodies succumb to the raw vented anger of a lover scorned. Greedy tore off Clumsy's blood soaked hat and waved it above his head. A cheer rose up from the throats of his followers. Seeing this Hefty threw down his club and surrendered. Hefty was tied up by four grateful smurfs as Brainy threw open the door of Papa smurfs home. Papa smurf surrendered meekly which seemed anticlimactic to the exiles outside. Papa smurf was tried and sentenced to exile. The punishment should have been death but Brainy commuted it to exile. As the smurf village got back to normal the question arose who should be the new leader. Brainy said that never again will one smurf be in sole charge so a council of smurfs was formed and it was made up of those few smurfs who were so instrumental in the liberation of all smurfkind.


End file.
